


Dinner with the Weasley's

by Tianasina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina
Summary: The bed dipped as Remus sighed and sat beside him. “Harry,” he began, his hand coming to rest on the younger man’s back. “You can do this, you were able to take on You know who, you somehow managed to stop Tonks from stalking me and if those two weren’t impressive enough- you somehow manage to sit with, and have dinner with Severus once a fortnight, I think that you can handle dinner with Molly.”Harry chuckled and looked up at his partner. “Dinner with Snape isn’t as bad as it could be surprisingly- Hermione’s mellowed the old bat.”A sequel to 'Teatime at Hermione's' but also can be stand alone.





	Dinner with the Weasley's

Dinner with the Weasley’s

 

Harry fiddled with his tie as he attempted to tie a not. He hated using ties, he hated wearing them, and he definitely hated tying the knot. So why was he wearing it? Why bother when he could just slip into some dress robes? The answer was pretty simple. He hated dress robes far more than he could ever hate his muggle suits. He could move comfortably in the suit slacks and shirts than he ever could in dress robes.

He grumbled and attempted the knot again. He loved his simple dark suits, it was just the ties. He glared at the offending item- perhaps he should just leave the tie, he really did not need it did he?

“Would you like some help, love?” at Remus’ amused voice, Harry looked up and sent the man withering glare.

“You enjoy my suffering, don’t you?” he glowered.

Remus’ eyes twinkled, causing Harry to narrow his eyes. The older man was almost channelling a certain headmaster with that twinkle. “Here.” He took the tie and looped it around Harry’s neck. Harry’s breathing hitched as Remus went about tying the knot. When he was finished he patted the article to Harry’s chest. “All done.”

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he leaned into the touch. “Can we just stay here? We can eat chocolate, you can read and then we can just have wild sex until we passed out.” He opened his eyes just in time to see the older man’s flash amber.

Remus crossed his arms and leaned back. “You don’t want to do that Harry.”

Harry pouted. “Sure I do. Don’t tell me what I want to do.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You told Molly that you were going tonight.” He said simply.

“I did…” Harry nodded sulkily.

“You told her that you were bringing someone.”

Again, another nod. “I did.”

“Now,” Remus smirked. “How do you think that she is going to react if you do not go?”

“Not well…” Harry pouted before raising his hands in defeat and stalking over to their shared queen bed. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees and bowed his head between them. “I’m just… I’m just so worried, she’s like a mum to me and she’s had her heart set on my marrying Ginny- what if she doesn’t accept you, accept us?”

The bed dipped as Remus sighed and sat beside him. “Harry,” he began, his hand coming to rest on the younger man’s back. “You can do this, you were able to take on You know who, you somehow managed to stop Tonks from stalking me and if those two weren’t impressive enough- you somehow manage to sit with, and have dinner with Severus once a fortnight, I think that you can handle dinner with Molly.”

Harry chuckled and looked up at his partner. “Dinner with Snape isn’t as bad as it could be surprisingly- Hermione’s mellowed the old bat.”

Remus let out a cough that turned into laughter. “Don’t let him hear you say that!” he tilted his head back as he laughed. “Now, are you ready to go?” he asked as his laughter died down. His eyes were crinkled as he smiled at Harry.

Harry looked into the warm eyes of the werewolf. He took a deep breath and cupped the man’s cheeks, he leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Remus’. When he pulled back the older man’s eyes were closed- he knew that they would be amber though if they were open. “I am now.”

X

Molly opened the door and smiled warmly as she saw Harry standing there. She reached out and pulled the young man into a hug. “Harry dear, it’s so good to see you!” she squeezed him tightly and made a mental note to put a larger portion on his plate, the boy was so skinny!

Harry returned the hug and embraced the warm feeling that took him. “How are you Molly?”

She pulled back but held onto his forearms. “I’m fine, fine Harry.” She looked him up and down. “What about you? How is work? Are you eating well? Who did you bring with you?”

Harry laughed at Molly and stepped further back and straightened himself. “I’m good, work is great- I’m learning lots and really enjoying it.” He let out a chuckle. “I eat well enough, and…” he cleared his throat and gestured to behind him, just outside of the Burrow’s door. “I’ve brought Remus with me tonight.”

Remus poked his head through the door and smiled. “Good Evening Molly.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “Oh! Remus! Hello,” she glanced at Harry. “Harry I thought that you were bringing a- oh never mind, Remus do come in, you’ll catch a death of cold.” She ushered Remus in and gestured to the dining room. “Go sit at the table, we’ll all be in soon.” With that said she hurried off to the kitchen to finish the dinner.

“She thinks you’re here as a friend…” Harry whispered as they hung their coats up.

Remus hung his coat and placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back. “We’ll have to tell them…”

As they walked into the dining room they were met with the sight of the table completely covered with plates of food. Their noses sucked in the hot scents of the roast meats and vegetables, the gravies and the freshly made breads. Harry’s stomach rumbled at the smell of the bread, let alone all of the other delicious scents. Taking a quick glance at Remus, he noticed that the older man had similar feelings to his own.

“Where would you like to sit?” Harry asked while he made a mental strategy for collecting food before Ron claimed it all.

Remus gestured to the chairs closest to where they were standing. “Here should do nicely.” He pulled the chairs out for himself and Harry and sat down. Harry narrowed his eyes at the spot that Remus had picked, he wasn’t stupid, he knew that Remus had been very tactile in his choice. By sitting in that particular spot their getaway, should something go wrong, was assured. It was as Harry had seated himself and pushed his chair in, that Bill, Fleur and Ron walked into the room.

“Hey Harry,” Ron waved nonchalantly at his friend and sat himself down. It was obvious to Harry that Ron was eyeing the roast beef. Ron’s eyes glanced up to Harry and he grinned, before he noticed Remus beside Harry. “Oh! Professor!” Ron exclaimed. “Harry said that he was bringing- never mind, he didn’t mention that he was bringing you, it’s good to see you sir.”

Remus smiled at Ron. “You can call me Remus, Ron, I’ve told you before.”

Ron ducked his head with an embarrassed blush before going back to eyeing the food. Harry could see him strategizing ways, almost like a chess game, to get the food that he wanted as quickly as he wanted. Harry smiled before jumping at a hand touching his shoulder. He turned to see Fleur smiling at him.

“Harry!” she said excitedly. “Iz so good to zee you! Beel and I have missed you, no? dear?” she looked back at Bill.

Harry glanced at Bill and noticed him doing something, Bill had his eyes closed and seemed to be inhaling through his nostrils. Now were Bill a normal person one would assume that he was merely smelling the aroma’s of Molly’s wonderful cooking. And while that may have been Bill’s original intention, Harry knew that with Bill’s _enhanced_ senses that the man would also be able to smell him. More specifically him and Remus. He eyed Bill warily.

Harry nearly flinched as Bill’s eyes suddenly shot open and the red head’s eyes shot between Harry and Remus before settling on Harry. Harry attempted a smile and nodded in confirmation to the question in Bill’s eyes. Fleur eyed the two curiously. Bill stared hard at Harry for what felt like ages before he broke out into a grin. “Good to see you Harry.” He ruffled the brunette’s hair before he and Fleur sat down at the table.

“How long?” Bill asked quietly, so that Fleur and Remus could hear, but not Ron.

“Three years.” Remus replied evenly.

Bill barked a laugh. “Mum is going to murder you!”

Harry flinched and Ron eyed the four suspiciously. “Why would mum kill him?”

Bill waved him off and reached for a pitched of juice.

Ron, whose attention was now firmly on Bill. “Why would mum kill Harry?” he repeated.

“Harry!” a voice shot through the room. “It’s so good to see you!” Ginny bounded into the room and sat beside Ron. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in forever! How’s things?”

“I am good Ginny, busy as always but good. How are you? How’s Quidditch?” Harry asked pleasantly while simultaneously attempting not to jump as a hand landed softly on his knee.

Bill grinned behind his cup of juice.

Ginny grinned at the topic of her sport. “Quidditch is-”

“All that-”

“-she talks about-”

“-these days.” Fred and George said in union as they walked into the room. “Well _almost_ everything.” Fred added with a meaningful glance at Harry.

Ginny bristled and opened her mouth to continue talking. Fred and George took the two seats between her and Remus. “How are you Professor?” George asked. “And you Harry?” added Fred.

Ginny seemed to suddenly become aware of the older werewolf’s presence. “Oh Professor! Sorry, I didn’t see you there! How are you?”

Remus smiled at the three. “I have been well, keeping busy with the repairs to Grimmauld place.” He looked at the twins. “How is the shop going?” he asked, his hand rubbing circles on Harry’s knee under the table. His question led to the twins talking about some of their latest inventions, while Ginny filled Harry in about her exploits in Quidditch. They talked for some fifteen minutes before Molly and Arthur joined them at the table. Harry watched with keen eyes as Arthur’s eyes widened at the sight of Remus. The elder Weasley did not comment on his presence however, he merely greeted them with a smile and took his spot next to Molly at the head of the table. It was then that they noticed two empty chairs.

“Was someone else coming?” Harry asked curiously.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Charlie. He’s probably late, lazy arse.”

“Ron!” Molly chastised her son’s language.

Ron went red with embarrassment. “Sorry mum.”

“Maybe ickle Ron needs his mouth washed for his naughty words.” Fred grinned causing Ron to send him a glare.

“Maybe he does.” Molly agreed and Ron’s face darkened. “Oh, stop it Ron.” Molly rolled her eyes. “Anyway, yes we were waiting for Charlie, he’s down from Romania for the month, he was bringing someone, perhaps they’re running late? It’s alright though, we can start without him.” Her words seemed to be the starting gun of a race, because they triggered Ron into action, he quickly collected his food, followed swiftly by Bill and Arthur.

Harry smiled as he watched the scene unfold. Dinner at the Weasley’s was a special experience. There was nothing quite like it, and Harry doubted that there ever would be. He started to load food onto his plate. Once he was done he glanced at Remus who had put less than half of what Harry had in his bowl. Harry raised a brow at him; it would be full moon soon, Remus needed much more food than that.

“Remus,” Harry said with an almost firm tone.

Remus glanced back at his lover with a raised brow and a twitch of his lips. “Yes Harry?” there was a teasing tone in his voice.

“You need to eat more than that.” Harry sounded only slightly annoyed, Remus’ smile always managed to deflate him a little. The hand on his knee squeezed.

“Thank you for the concern Harry,” Remus said sincerely. “I appreciate the care that you have for me.”

Bill coughed on his chicken.

Molly paused in her eating, her eyes shot to Bill who, despite choking, seemed to be eyeing the pair with amusement. She had not raised a house of boys and one girl to not learn a few things. Something was going on- she could feel it in her bones.

“So, Harry, what’s it like working for Kings?” Ginny piped with a smile.

Harry looked at Ginny. “Well, he works us to the bone, but he’s fair and he shows that he really appreciates the work that we put in.” while Harry spoke to Ginny, those who were paying attention watched with keen eyes as Harry reached out to the table and collected portions of food and placed them on Remus’ plate. Feeling the eyes on him, Harry looked around. “What?”

It was Ron who answered his question. “Why are you spooning food onto Remus’ plate?”

Harry went red and glanced at Remus for aid. Remus merely smiled serenely in response. “Well.. I… uhh…” he could feel Remus’ silent laughter though the shaking of the hand on his knee- how no one had noticed that was beyond him.

“Harry is concerned for my health,” Remus said simply. “The full moon is in a few days.”

“Well that explains-”

“-why Bill is eating-”

“-as much as Ron!”

The others let out a laugh while Ron glared at the twins.

Harry looked over at Molly who was eyeing Harry with an almost calculating look in her eyes. He was an Auror, he knew people, he knew that look. That was the look of someone who knew that something was going on. He suddenly felt guilty for lying to them. These people were his family and he had to tell them the truth. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of those at the table.

“Umm… there is actually something that I need to talk to you all about…” he trailed off nervously.

“Yes Harry?” It was Molly. Sweet Molly with her loving, kind, gentle, voice.

Harry reached under the table and clutched at the hand on his knee- his action did not go unnoticed. “When I told you guys that I was bringing someone…” he glanced around the table, his eyes locked with Remus’s for the briefest moments before he looked at Molly. “..you all weren’t wrong in your assumption that I was bringing my… romantic partner.”

The silence in the room was deafening.

“How long..?” Arthur asked leaning forward, his forearms resting on the table.

Harry silently begged for Remus to speak for him, but he knew that he wouldn’t. This was something that he had to do. The werewolf did, however, give his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Three years.”

A loud clang was heard as Ginny dropped her fork onto her plate.

“Three years!!?” Ron exclaimed, his face went red. “You’ve been with Remus for three years and you’re only telling us now!? Bloody hell mate!?”

“Ron!” Arthur snapped, silencing his son. He glanced at Harry. “Harry, is this what you want? Nothing has been pressured onto you?”

Harry almost smiled as he felt Remus bristle at the implication. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Why didn’t you tell us dear?” Molly asked quietly.

Harry looked at Remus who gave him an endearing smile before he looked back and answered Molly. “At first I thought that it was just us sorting out our frustrations during the war, then I was so preoccupied with not dying that I didn’t even think to tell people… and after the war.. I just… it never felt like a good time, everybody had their own problems, own dramas…” he shook his head. “I was going to tell you one time.. Hermione broke the news about her and Severus, I saw everyone’s reactions to that and I got… scared… I’m not scared anymore, I’m sick of hiding it, I want to take Remus with me to events and have people know we’re together. I want to show people how proud I am of the man I love.” The hand holding his tightened its grip.

“Oh Harry…” Molly got up from her chair and walked over to the pair. “As long as you both are happy, I’m happy.” She wrapped her arms around the pair.

From that point on the dinner seemed to go without a hitch, everyone ate, everyone chatted happily. Everyone had lots of questions for Remus and Harry, but that was to be expected. All in all it was a good night.

X

“There Harry, that wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be.” Remus commented as the two strolled through the burrow grounds to the apparition point.

Harry smiled. “It was good, I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.”

Remus lifted his partners hand to his lips. “I’m glad.”

Harry’s smile turned into a grin. “Shall we head home?”

As they moved to leave they noticed two figures walking towards them.

“Mum is going to kill us, we are way too late now.” A voice that Harry recognized as Charlie.

“Another reason we should turn and leave. I do not need another reason added to your families list of reasons to inflict bodily harm upon myself.” Harry could not believe his eyes, or his ears as the person drew closer.

“Love you’ll be fine. I love you, they wouldn’t hurt the person that I- oh Hello Harry!” Charlie smiled and waved at Harry and Remus.

“Potter.” Draco said stiffly.

Harry grinned, going to dinner seemed to be good for more than one reason. “Good luck in there. The twins charmed Ron’s food to fly away.”

Charlie let out a chuckle. “Thanks for the tip- we’ll have to meet at the pub sometime? Good night Harry!” Charlie then tugged on his partners arm and pulled the taller male along.

Harry noticing the look of dread on Malfoy found himself grinning. He turned to Remus. “Are you sure we couldn’t head back for a spot of tea?”

 

 


End file.
